Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation device for a seat, for example an aircraft seat, in a rail of the rest of that aircraft.
Description of Related Art
Seat fixation devices in this technical field are disclosed in the related art, for example, Patent Application Publication FR 2,947,772 and 2,947,773 in the applicant's name.